


ART - Triptych

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [19]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Banner, Fanart, Multi, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Fanart for the fanfiction "Triptych" by melime and Samrawit Sisay. Done for smallfandombang round seven.





	ART - Triptych

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triptych](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578986) by [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim), [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Media: Photoshop  
Disclaimer: I do not own Luke Cage or the characters. I'm just making art for it for fun.  
Rating: Teen and up


End file.
